House of Songwhisper
|Row 8 title = Status |Row 8 info = , , }} House of Songwhisper is a minor house that has produced Farstriders and Battlemages for Quel'thalas for over 5,000 years. Founding The House was founded by the marriage of Farstrider Ithnesh Songwhisper and Lady Darlien Windfury over a thousand years ago. The Family took up residence near Tranquillien and dedicated itself to the defense and preservation of Quel'thalas, by any means necessary. During this time, they were responsible for producing Farstriders and Battlemages for the Thalassian Army. Second War At the outbreak of the Second War, The Family, like the majority of the Kingdom, saw that the Horde was a threat, but thought of it too distant to be a pressing concern. The head of the Family was Thayra Songwhisper, the great grand daughter of Ithnesh and Darlien Songwhisper and was in charge of a small contingent of Farstriders. Only when the Horde launched an invasion of Quel'thalas, with the aid of the Amani, did the House mobilize to defend the kingdom. Alliance of Lordaeron The invasion marked the official entrance, to the House, of the Quel'dorei into the Alliance as a whole. But it was too late for most of the Kingdom. The remains of the Thalassian Army was either holed up in Silvermoon under a protected shield or was absorbed into the Alliance Army under the command of Turalyon. Among the absorbed forces, the Family was with them, providing the few forces they had left to the cause. After the Battle of Lordaeron, the Alliance pushed south to finally bring a defeat to the Horde. But the House did not follow. Instead, they returned home to clear the forests of the Horde and Amani remnants and rebuild their ranks and lands. Third War The Second War hit the Family hard. With the death of Thayra Songwhisper shortly after the war, the family title was passed to Sylvosas Songwhisper, a adept battlemage who proved herself in the Second War during the Battle of Lordaeron. The Magistrix watched the events in Lordaeron unfold with concern, once being quoted to have been saying: "Any changes in Lordaeron often leads to changes to Quel'thalas as a whole." Scourge Invasion of Quel'thalas When Arthas Menethil, the Fallen Prince and then Champion of the Scourge, arrived with his undead armies at the gates of Quel'thalas, The House sent its Farstriders under the command of the then Ranger-General of Silvermoon, Sylvanas Windrunner. The Battlemages remained behind in order to assist with the evacuation of civilians and protect the rear of Sylvanas' forces. Little did they know, the Scourge broke through the First Gate. In the crosshairs of advance was Tranquillien, the very town the House swore to defend. Sylvosas knew she could not defend the town indefinitely, but she swore to get as many civilians out as possible. While the battlemages and Farstrider remnants held the Scourge back, the House was able to evacuate most of the town. But as soon as the lines began to break, Sylvosas ordered for a retreat to the Family grounds. There, they defended themselves from intermittent raids by the Scourge until the end of the Third War, now knowing if they were the last ones of their kind or if there were survivors elsewhere. Post-Scourge Invasion With the revelation that they were a lucky group to survive the initial assault, Sylvosas began the long road pof rebuilding what could be rebuilt and purging what could not be. The actions of the Scourge and their human leader left an extremely sour taste in the House's mouth, and the Magistrix essentially succeeded from the Alliance of Lordaeron, to be joined shortly by most of the survivors as a whole. But the question of 'becoming' a Sin'dorei or remain a Quel'dorei divided the House Head and her daughters, Jolannit and Thayra Songwhisper. While Sylvosas, along with the entire household, decided to become Blood Elves, the Sisters left and headed south to Stormwind, where they resided until their deaths. Burning Crusade When Quel'thalas officially joined the New Horde, the House was skeptical at first. Not only were trolls and orcs in the ranks, but also undead under their Banshee Queen, Sylvanas Windrunner. But once the corruption of Kael'thas Sunstrider was exposed and the Forsaken's assistance in cleaning up Scourge remnants in Quel'thalas, the House gradually warmed up to the New Horde. The House did not partake in the Northrend Campaign, having its resources and forces too strained at the time to properly defend what it held, let alone send forces to bring an end to the Scourge. Alliance-Horde War The War that followed the Northrend Campaigns saw the House more involved with the Horde as a whole. The battlemages, although few in number, were able to rise to the occasion and assist their allies in combat. During this war, The House sent a small force with the Sunreaver Onslaught, where they slew one of the Songwhisper sisters, Jolannit on the Island of Thunder during a skirmish with the Kirin Tor Offensive. Once the Darkspear Tribe rebelled, the battlemages who were in Kalimdor deserted and joined the rebellion. Soon the entire Horde began to challenge the then warchief, Garrosh Hellscream, culminating in the Siege of Orgrimmar. The House suffered heavy losses during the battle, and soon were in a position that was tenable at best in terms of their power and ability to support future operations. Post Siege of Orgrimmar The brief reprieve from conflict was welcomed by the House, who refocused on the rebuilding of Quel'thalas. But soon, word of a new conflict reached the Kingdom, and the House mobilized yet again to fqace this new threat. Iron Horde Invasion When the Iron Horde invaded Azeroth, a combined Alliance and Horde coalition took on the threat head on. Responsible for making sure troops got to where they needed to quickly and efficiently, the mages(which was the only fighting force the House was responsible for) began to teleport troops and supplies from Horde territory to the Blasted Lands until the coalition entered the Dark Portal once the Iron Horde was pushed back. After the counter-offensive, the mages returned to Quel'thalas. Sylvosas was faced with the choice: Keep the family tradition of providing both Farstriders and Battlemages, or focus on the Battlemages. The Magistrix chose the latter, with no Farstriders within the Household due to the multiple wars. Third Burning Legion Invasion When the Legion invaded a third and (presumably) final time, the House mobilized and began to make its way to the Broken Isles. With its head joining the Tirisfallen Order that reformed to combat the Legion, the House primarily remained away from the major combat, only joining the Armies of Legionfall to provide efficient transfer of troops and supplies. Post Legion Once the Legion was off world, the House returned to Quel'thalas. But they did not demobilize, instead electing to remain an active support force. War of The Thorns The House was called upon to help lead the Horde Magi in the surprise assault on the Kaldorei in Ashenvale and Darkshore. While initially pushing the Alliance back to Darkshore, the Horde began to get bogged down in the rough terrain. The Battlemages, however were tasked to support Overlord Varok Saurfang in his flanking maneuvers. While initially successful, the Battlemages themselves, having strayed too far from the rest of the force, were ambushed and subsequently massacred by Kaldorei operatives and Sentinels. Post Siege of Tirisfal The House was crippled to the point that the only military member was Sylvosas Songwhisper. In light of this, the Magistrix decided to refocus on the defense and training of new battlemages from the small number of supporters she had left. The Magistrix confronted her final remaining daughter near Tranquillien when Thayra tried to return home. The Household still had a bitter taste and considered her a traitor to the Kingdom, and subsequently executed her via the brutal roasting by Sylvosas herself. Currently The House is still recovering from the various wars Quel'thalas has been apart of. Currently has no heir. Temperament/Characteristics Magi/Battle-magi Typically hotheaded and slim, the Magi and Battle-magi of the Family favor spell power and swift action over physical and logical outcomes. Often having red hair, symbolizing their affinity to Fire oriented magics, the Magi wear red robes to match. Farstriders Often slim, but agile, the Farstiders are the more level headed members and more tactical compared to their Magi cousins. Often wearing dark or green and gold leathers, wielding two swords and bow with quiver, the Farstriders are the first to jump into the fray to defend their people. Territory A small plot of land to the East of Tranquillien, located in the mountains nearby, still in the process of rebuilding. Forces Currently: Nonexistent. In the past, the House was able to provide the first line of defense against outside enemies via its Farstiders and Battlemages. The highest number of Farstriders and Battlemages provided to the Thalassian Army was 1,000 and 250 respectively. Due to the many recent wars, the military forces were essentially whittled down to nothing. Economy Due to the more militaristic nature of the House, the economy provided is mainly exchanging military assistance for necessary building or food materials. Category:Quel'Thalas Peerage Category:Houses, Clans and Tribes Category:Blood Elf Houses Category:Kingdom of Quel'Thalas Category:Thalassian